<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master &amp; Apprentice (Dresden Files) by INVCTS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614227">Master &amp; Apprentice (Dresden Files)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INVCTS/pseuds/INVCTS'>INVCTS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bratting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INVCTS/pseuds/INVCTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired and alone Harry Dresden faces the greatest temptation of all, the genuine, heartfelt offer of companionship and love from Molly Carpenter. His best friend’s daughter, and his recently acquired apprentice, and the girl he just rescued. From the White Council, from the Winter Court, and even herself. And with the slightest of nudges, he takes it, much to Molly’s delight. And this changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Carpenter/Harry Dresden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master &amp; Apprentice (Dresden Files)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our lives are filled with choices and decisions. Defined by them. Some are right, some are wrong, and some are everything in between. Often they disguise themselves, but most of the time that little voice in the back of your mind knows right and wrong.</p><p>When Molly Carpenter, the young women I had just moved heaven and earth to rescue from the horrors of Arctis Tor, and then defended in front of the stab happy judgement of the Wardens of the White Council, knelt naked in front of me, beseeching me to teach her everything with the most seductive look her innocent mind could conjure, right and wrong had seemed very clear. Hell’s Bells, her father, my best friend, had just finished calling her a foster child of my magic.</p><p>But as I stared down at Molly’s upturned face, so very hopeful, so very innocent, I felt a twinge of guilt as I considered how utterly my plan would hurt her. Guilt joined the other, more lustful, emotions joining up on me with my glands, demanding a different, far more enjoyable course of action. And then, of course, my personal temptress had to chime in.</p><p>“My host can be such a cruel man,” Lasciel’s sigh of gentle amusement held an undercurrent of keen mockery. “Dashing a young woman’s dreams. While she is at her lowest, most vulnerable point even.”</p><p>I looked over at her, the vision of a beautiful young woman, clad in a white toga with luscious red hair spilling across her back. Operative word being vision. I narrowed my eyes at the illusion conjured by the shadow of a fallen angel I held in my mind. It was a mistake.</p><p>“Just remember that your apprentice is your responsibility. Your head will roll with hers if the Wardens find any fault with her conduct. It will also get me killed, in case you have forgotten. Do you really think that this is the best way to stabilize a distraught young woman in love?” </p><p>Lasciel’s words were quiet, unusually intent. “If you let the shadow of Justin Dumorne control how you teach, drive you away from helping the girl who relies upon you, can you say that you did your duty? Would you even be able to call yourself her Master, my host?”</p><p>I grit my teeth as anger flared in me, a raging bonfire of hate and resentment, directed at her, directed at myself, directed at the world, but mostly aimed at the long dead memory of my first teacher. The man who nearly took everything from me. “We don’t use that term anymore. And I’m nothing like him.”</p><p>Lasciel’s eyes glittered with victory. “I care not for what you call it, the responsibility is the same. As for being nothing like Justin, that is precisely my point, my host. You run from any resemblance of him quickly and absolutely. Can you afford to do so now, coward?</p><p>And then she was gone, leaving me behind with a kneeling 17 year old and a storm of fury inside. I squashed it, forcing it away. But a glimmer of doubt remained. Lasciel, damn her, had a point. I hated being reminded of my first teacher and his betrayal. And accepting Molly’s offer was exactly something he would do. The glass handle was cold in my hand. </p><p>“Harry?” Molly asked, her face twisted as fear and worry crept into the hope, anticipation, and excitement that had so characterized it before. With a start I realized that I had been deliberating for at least a minute or two, far too long to go with my original plan.</p><p>Sometime when Lasciel had distracted me Molly had shifted into a more artful arrangement. Her knees were spread wide, opening up the slickened lips of her sex to glitter in the firelight. My eyes, helplessly, were caught on the sparkle of metal that peaked out from the hood of her clit. Her arched back and arms clasped behind her presented her breasts with deliberate, almost practiced sensuality. For a moment, the scared young girl was gone, and a seductive, submissive, sex kitten knelt in her place.</p><p>My mouth dried instantly, my heart hammered in my chest. And, with a slight push, I forgot about right or wrong and forged ahead. Toward what I wanted, what she wanted. So instead of dumping ice water on her dreams, I reached down and stroked her cheek with a gentle, soothing gesture. “I’m still here Molly. I just need to find the right words for this.”</p><p>She nuzzled my hand like an overgrown, affectionate cat, leaning into the touch with a quiver of exhaustion and affection. For another moment I grappled with my decision. But guilt, lust, longing, and the temptation of a fallen angel finally overruled sense.</p><p>My gentle touch turned into a firm grip, tilting her face up till her close eyes were leveled at my own. “You can open your eyes now Molly.”</p><p>She did, her iris still just a band of blue around incredibly dilated pitch black pupils. She shivered in confusion for a moment, her gaze darting here and there, trying to determine what I had done while she waited. </p><p>“I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating. This relationship isn’t one of equals. I’m the teacher, you’re the student. You damn well better listen, and do what I say. Or we both die.”</p><p>A glimmer of frustration and rebellion entered Molly’s gaze and as he spoke they gained a sharpness that cut through the haze of her excitement. “I know. You said that already, before the trial. I’ll listen, I promise.”</p><p>I kneeled down to look her in the eye, my firm grip keeping her gaze focused right on me. She shivered, reacting to the movement with a burst of arousal I desperately tried to ignore. Never let them see you sweat, it applies as much to erstwhile students as it does to hardened criminals. I spoke in a low, serious tone, about an inch or two from her face.</p><p>“That was before you kneeled naked on my carpet and asked me to teach you. You're my dependent, my student, my responsibility. I’m going to need to be strict to train you, harsh even. The amount of power over you that I hold presents a massive risk for abuse in any relationship, especially one as intimate as this.”</p><p>“I’m willing to try, eager to even and I won’t ever take advantage of you. No matter what we can always break whatever this is off if you ever want to without it harming you. But it can’t interfere in your training. Regardless of anything else you need to listen and obey when it comes to the magic stuff,” I stared into her eyes for a long moment, “Do you understand?”</p><p>The girl shivered again at the words, though the frustration in her eyes just continued to build in contrast. “Yes. But you don’t,” Molly replied in a low, frustrated voice as color flared to life on her cheeks, “I knew about the power dynamic before I asked for this. Wanted it even. I’m not a child to be coddled and protected, I’m a woman who knows who she loves and what she wants. You can’t take advantage of the eager.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at the words. Molly was only just technically an adult, and her most recent choices were a mix of adolescent rebellion and mature acceptance. And she was hopelessly naive about the potential dangers. But throwing her failures, as raw as they were, in her face was a bad idea. At least for now</p><p>She took a deep breath while closing her eyes, which did remarkable things to her bare, barbel decorated breasts, and reached up to brush back a strand of wet golden hair with a nervous gesture. Then she looked into my eyes with all the considerable ferocity she can muster. “I want both this and you, Harry Dresden, more than I can say. This, not some other relationship. Power dynamics and all. You don’t need to warn me away with them.” Molly paused, a wicked smile on her face. “Actually, to me they’re a bonus.”</p><p>I snorted, pointedly ignoring how her whispered words made my suddenly tight pants even more claustrophobic than before. “Kid, you can’t go five minutes without getting into a screaming match with your mother, who’s got less say over you than I will. And you expect me to think you’ll be completely okay with me calling all the shots?”</p><p>“Yes,” Molly replied with a throaty purr that promised all sorts of youthful delights.</p><p>”We’ll just have to see about that, then,” my voice had dropped to a low growl, far too similar to Bob’s when he started reading the dialogue of one of his trashy romance novels to me, now that I thought about it. I kissed her then, a demanding motion of lips and tongue. She froze, for a moment, long enough for panic to grip at my heart, and then returned it with unpracticed motions. </p><p>A long moment later I broke away, leaving her glassy eyed, with a desperate, almost ferocious need growing in her and stood. Molly stared at me with wide eyes as I slowly unbuttoned my jeans and started to unzip them, the rasping sound of metal on metal deafening in the otherwise silent apartment.</p><p>I made a production of it, extending the normally short affair of undressing into a minute long process, not out of any sense of drama, or so I told myself, but to give Molly every opportunity to get cold feet and back out. But she didn’t. Instead she kept kneeling there, her eyes wide, awestruck, and locked on the soft, thin cotton of my briefs, and bulging erection it so barely hid. I tried to ignore the ego boost that followed, and failed.</p><p>I tapped my thigh with my bad, left hand. “Come here, apprentice,” Molly’s eyes, if it was even possible, widened further and she shuffled forward in a couple of jerky motions until she rested her head against my thigh, staring at my package with nervous delight.</p><p>“Take it out,” I whispered, my hand brushing her hair, and groaned as soft, smooth hands touched the throbbing skin of my shaft for the first time in years. Molly withdrew my cock with hesitant motions, her eyes never leaving the dark purple of it for an instance as she exposed me to the cool air of the room. Her tongue darted out, hungry for a brief second as a pulsed in pure need in her hand.</p><p>“Kiss it,” I said, the words foreign to my own ears. I don’t know if it was Lasciel’s influence, a remnant of Summer fire, or simple lust that drove me then, but there was nothing stopping me, no sense of shame or embarrassment to contain me. An eager, beautiful girl was on her knees to please me, and by God I intended to indulge her. And me.</p><p>She did, her soft, pink lips pressing against my shaft with the nervous inexperience of youth, but with all the aching need that accompanied it. She layered kiss after kiss against my shaft as one of her hands stroked the base of it with practiced motions. For a moment, a brief moment, I felt an irrational spike of jealous anger at Nelson, her prior boyfriend. Who she had driven insane.</p><p>What did I expect, that Molly would come to me untouched, a virgin clad in purest white? It was ridiculous, stars and stones, before now I had steadfastly refused to even look at her as a woman, but some part of me though, wearing black and gotead, nodded in time with my previous thought, hungry, prideful, and possessive. I shut it down hard, thankful that Lasciel was suspiciously silent throughout all this.</p><p>Finally, as Molly finished her way down my shaft, laying feather light kisses across nearly every inch of exposed skin, she rested her face against my cock, her lips and tongue tracing a pattern of pure delight against the sensitive skin between balls and shaft. For a moment there, she just paused, my cock throbbing with need against her face, weeping translucent beads of precum against her cheek. She stared up at my eyes, a naughty, hopeful gleam and hers as she veritably worshiped the sweat soaked skin of my balls.</p><p>“Okay, now take it into your mouth Molly,” I groaned as she eagerly obeyed, letting the pleasure of the hot, warm pressure of her mouth wash over me. It was interrupted, briefly, as she swirled her tongue, her piercing cold and hard in sudden contrast to the rest. The kid obviously knew her way around this activity at the least, and set herself in motion with a desire to prove herself.</p><p>Her mouth descending on my cock with a rapid one, two, three pace, each bob of her head descending slightly farther down my shaft, and then rocking back to catch her breath before resuming. I found myself clutching her sky blue hair and clinging on for dear life. Susan, my previous girlfriend had hated that habit, but Molly only seemed emboldened by the gesture.</p><p>My breath quickened as the girl kneeling below me frantically increased her pace, the tight confines of her throat making an appearance on every third thrust before her body’s natural reaction forced her away. “Wow,,” I finally said once I had regained my sanity from Molly’s sudden onslaught of pleasure, “This isn’t a race Molly, no need to rush. Just go with what you’re comfortable with for now.”</p><p>Molly frowned up at me, an adorable gesture enhanced a great deal with my dick still lodged firmly in her mouth. “But,” Molly started to complain, only to fall silent as I raised a stern eyebrow, our earlier discussion no down ringing in her ears. So, like most teenagers, she decided to turn it on me.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Molly replied, that wicked grin reappearing for a moment as she struggled to lace every ounce of promise, passion, and eroticism into the honorific as possible. I doubted, as Molly lunged forward to recapture my cock with her lips, that I would ever be able to hear her call me sir without remembering this moment.</p><p>All good things had to come to an end, and soon enough, sooner than I’d like, I felt my release approaching spurred on by a sudden complicated twist of Molly’s tongue that drug her tongue stud against the sensitive join between head and shaft. Molly’s lips twisted up in a smile as I throbbed in her mouth, one hand gently stroking my base as she worked her mouth with genuine artistry.</p><p>“I’m going to cum soon,” I warned Molly with a gasp.</p><p>She simply redoubled her efforts, her head and mouth and tongue working in concert to push me over the edge. I saw white a moment later as my orgasm hit me with the force of a freight train, leaving my puny mortal mind grasping at straws. I clutched tightly at her pink and blue hair, forcing her mouth down with a rough, almost cruel motion that provoked a startled grunt from Molly.</p><p>But she never pulled away, actually pushing forward, her eyes now streaming with tears as she forced herself farther down my shaft as each pulse of pleasure and discharge left me closer and closer to exhaustion. Finally, as my orgasm reached its last stage Molly drew back, her cheeks wet with tears but a smile on her face and caught the last remaining strands of my seed on her tongue.</p><p>“It’s so thick,” Molly marveled, her pink tongue stained white in places, revitalizing my weary libido and reminding me exactly how long it had been since I had a woman. Her warm hand against my thigh and happy, excited expression did more for my heart than I thought it would.</p><p>“It’s been a while for me,” I admitted, my voice tight with exertion. “And that, for the record, was amazing.”</p><p>Molly preened at the compliment, at once far too young and far too experienced. With lust no longer clouding my judgement, or at least not clouding it as much as it had, I thought for a moment about calling this off. But that would break my apprentice’s heart, and, I admitted to myself and myself only, I really wanted to return that smug smile of hers after I returned the favor.</p><p>“Get over to the couch, and I’ll see about returning the favor,” Molly’s smile widened at the order, and shuffled forward to stand with a grunt of effort after kneeling on the floor for so long. </p><p>“No,” I interrupted with a dark smile on my face. “Crawl for me Molly.”</p><p>I froze in horror as the uncharacteristic demand left my lips. Hell’s bells, one blowjob and the dumb, caveman took over. But Molly simply looked up at me in response, her pupils dilating even further, a delighted glint in her eyes. And obeyed.</p><p>I should let my inner cave man out more often if this was the result. Molly crawled across my floor with the seductive sway of an experienced seductress, an image broken only by a few nervous looks back to make sure I was watching her, as if I could do anything else.</p><p>Her heavy, magnificent breasts swayed in the motion of her body, and she moaned in a low, throaty purr as her piercing laden nipples brushed against tile and carpet. Her ass, swaying with a deliberate sway, presented the heavenly rounded globes of her muscled ass perfectly, and, most interesting, displayed the treasure of her flushed red sex, heavily slickened with arousal. As I watched a thick strand of desire slid down her thigh, glistening in the firelight.<br/>

Molly reached my couch a few moments after my brain managed to reboot and my mouth stopped drooling over the incredible sight in front of me. For a brief moment she was the picture perfect model of a consummate seductress, in control, confident, and dead drop gorgeous. Until she nervously glanced back at me for a moment, terror, fragile pride, and a desperate need for my approval mixing into a very innocent expression.</p><p>At that moment she looked even younger than her seventeen years of life would suggest, and I couldn’t help but remember her as a child. Guilt roiled in my gut, but only for a brief moment as desire overwhelmed it. Not lust, my erection was only just beginning to throbb again, but a simple, fundamental need for intimacy and affection.</p><p>Still, some portion of my expression must have shown my, ah, appreciation of her show and my growing hunger. Because as she curled up onto the couch that fearful look transformed into the smuggest, most cat-like grin I had ever seen, beating out even Maeve.</p><p>She watched as I approached on shaky feet, her eyes tracking my every move. Her breath quickened as I softly grasped one of her ankles and started to gently manhandle her into the position I wanted. Her ass hung slightly off the cushion of the couch, her legs pointing upwards in a V as her shoulders rested against the lower part of the back pillow.</p><p>It presented her legs and pussy for my attention, both of which trembled in anticipation. Her skin was so very soft against my fingers, and her gasp as I crouched down to lay a demanding kiss against her inner calf was music to my ears.</p><p>Deliberately I nuzzled against her warm flesh, the scruff on my jaw scratchy against her skin. Molly shivered as the mix of sensations dominated her mind, her eyes growing distant as her body responded eagerly to my touch. Her breath grew faster as I worked my way up her leg, my lips and tongue and occasionally teeth a constant presence on her smooth skin. </p><p>She stared down at me with wide, awestruck eyes, panting now as she did so. I took my time, using every scrap of patience and experience I had accumulated to draw out this wonderful moment. Her hips thrust upwards in an occasional fervent, vain cry for my attention to be transfered the burning heat between her thighs.</p><p>I trailed up one leg, and then the next, teasing and caressing Molly throughout it all. By the end the girl was a gasping, shuddering, impatient wreck. Finally her patience ran out first, though it was a near thing and her heels hooked around my shoulders to pull me closer.</p><p>I allowed them to, smirking upwards at Molly’s needy expression, returning her smug smile from earlier with interest. Her pussy was a reddened, slickened mess. Her lips quivered under my breath, her body shaking with anticipation. She gasped and moaned as I leaned forward and dove in. </p><p>My hands caressed her stomach in counterpoint to my lips working its own magic against her soaked folds. Her limp hands rested on my hair. An energy filled the air as Molly’s untrained emotions drew power inwards towards them. I paused in my ministrations for a moment, reaching out with my senses and power and ground the unwanted buildup of force into the floor of the building, dispersing it in an array of sparks as it shattered against my wards and threshold.</p><p>She moaned sharply as I grasped roughly at the full curve of her ass as my fingers dug into the plush mix of muscle and fat. Another small ring jutted out from sensitive flesh and clicked against my teeth as I worried my them against the hood of her clit. Molly stiffened as the highly sensitive nub of flesh was exposed to the warm air of my breath, her distant eyes growing glassy with pleasure.</p><p>Her legs grew taut with tension as I gently, deliberately blew on the nub, one hand coming up to explore the shallow depths of her pussy. I began to softly, gently brush my lips against her clit. Her whole body tensed and flexed as if a lightning bolt struck her. Her hands gripped my hair with painful force, and her hips ground against me with desperate, utter need. The build up of energy returned, the air thick and nearly humming with it. Again I grounded it.</p><p>Elaine had always been a little too sensitive to do this, but Susan had loved it. Molly was even more sensitive than Elaine, but seemed to be a glutton for the intense stimulation. She rode the first wave of her orgasm with a keening cry that echoed in my small living room, and it was all I could do to keep up with the demanding, frenetic energy she shed like a second coat.</p><p>A second wave of tremors and violent throes of pleasure undulated through her like a wave as I kept up the pressure against her clit. My hand left its position on Molly’s ass, she was doing a fine job sticking against me like glue, and reached up to play with one of her sensitive breaths. </p><p>The air was alive with her pleasure and satisfaction, and I had to focus hard to continue my deft tongue work and ground the energy a third time. Her cry was cut short as I tweaked the piercing on her left nipple just as she bucked against me as another wave of pleasure thrummed through her, a little harder than intended. Actually, a lot harder than intended.</p><p>“Harry!” Molly’s screamed, my name leaving her lips like a mix between a prayer and a curse. Her body tensed hard enough I expected her bones to snap, and her cry was loud and clear and utterly filled with agonizing pleasure. Finally she stilled and collapsed into a limp pile of flesh and bone, staring down at me with lidded, dazed, and completely satisfied eyes.</p><p>I should have felt ridiculous, kneeling on the hard concrete floor with my pants around my ankles. My cock throbbed in neglected need, leaking precum onto my thigh as I panted in exertion. My face was coated in the transparent liquid of Molly’s desire and my hair and shirt looked like I had come from a warzone. More than they did when I came from literal ones.</p><p>Instead I simply felt supremely satisfied, my pride and subconscious purring in contentment. I didn’t so much stand as lurch forward, landing next to Molly with a grunt. My new apprentice, despite her exhaustion and dazed expression turning into my hug with a full body caress.</p><p>We lay there for a long time, both of us tired and happy and awash with endorphins. My hands ran along her beautiful body with unconscious, possessive touches. Molly nuzzled into my chest in response, her glassy eyes staring up at me and returned the near mindless affection eagerly, her hands mapping the lean muscles of my body and the myriad of scars that littered my skin. Finally, she shifted away, just a slight amount, and pulled me from my blissed out state.</p><p>“That was amazing Harry,” Molly whispered, her mouth an inch from my ear, her voice soft and intent, as if sharing a secret that could break a nation. I couldn’t help but glance down at her still heaving chest, her barbells dancing yet against again in the firelight. “I’ve dreamed of this for years and years, but I could never imagine something this intense, this immense.”</p><p>I chuckled softly at that, bracing myself for a surge of guilt that never came. I simply felt happy, like I hadn’t been for the longest time. A beautiful woman rested just as happily in my arms, and mundane considerations like age and authority seemed so very far away from this idyllic paradise.</p><p>“Amazing is certainly a good word for it,” I agreed.</p><p>She shifted in my grip, moving from my chest to straddling my hips. I gasped sharply as warmth engulfed my cock as she guided the head of my it to nestle against the outer lips of her pussy. Her eyes were soft but insistent as she stared down at me with a delighted smile.</p><p>“Take me,” Molly’s voice was fragile and hopeful as she slid down an inch on his shaft, till a thin barrier was all that separates him from her.</p><p>I caught her by the thighs before it could break, worry and guilt finally catching up to me. “Molly,” I said quietly.</p><p>She interrupted me, a scowl on her lips and fear in her heart. The air darkened with her hurt. “You won’t? After all this?” Tears trickled down her cheeks.</p><p>“You deserve better than to have our first time on the back of a ratted couch, with both of us pushed to exhaustion,” I said. I tried to say it gently, but desire made my voice go husky even as I cupped her face in my hand and planted a kiss on her collarbone that sent a shiver through her. “I’ll admit, tonight has been… incredible in ways I can’t describe.”</p><p>She shivered on top of me, her eyes boring a hole into me as the tension in the air built. I couldn’t help the nervousness that built in me. “Let’s do this right, let me take you on a date, and let things develop naturally.”</p><p>Molly’s laugh was low, a thing full of hurt and lost confusion. “Right? Dating?” She snarled. “LIke I care about that. I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember. Every man I’ve ever looked at has been in your shadow, never living up to my dreams of you. And it's been so much more than I could have ever imagined. And after all that, after all this, you want me to wait?”</p><p>“Harry, I love you. Please, make me a woman, your woman,” Molly begged, hurt falling away to reveal open vulnerability, her voice fragile and hopeful. “Please?”</p><p>And God help me but I did. </p><p>My hands fell away from her thighs and Molly drove herself downward with a cry of triumph. The barrier of her hymen parted with only a gentle hint of resistance, a far cry from my memories of Elaine’s teary eyed discomfort when I had taken her virginity, alone together under the stars.</p><p>Molly’s hips pumped up and down my cock with ruthless, primal vigor, uncaring of any pain or discomfort from the broken barrier. She bit my shoulder, hard, but the warmth and slickness, heat and tightness of Molly’s newly deflowered pussy was far, far too incredible for me to notice the pain in much detail. </p><p>Seconds later, abandoning all thoughts of morality or propriety my hands were on her ass, my grip bruising and demanding. She rode me at my pace as I forced up to meet her plunging hips, my hands guiding her momentum and rhythm.</p><p>“So good,” Molly drunkenly murmured from my shoulder, staring up at me with enraptured eyes. “Never stop. Never.”</p><p>I captured her mouth with mine a moment later, a faint hint of copper filling my mouth as I dominated the kiss. I broke away from it a minute later, feeling her pussy quiver against my rod. Molly’s eyes were distant again as she parted from my kiss, glassy, and a delighted smile spread across her face as triumphant ecstasy overtook her. It stroked my ego and pride and love and lust like little else could.</p><p>I delighted in the gasps and moans I drove from her, my hands roving across her body when they weren’t controlling the pace of our fucking, our love making. I lost myself in it, in her and her reactions. She relished every sensation, regardless of if I pinched here, caressed there, or even pulled on an oh so sensitive piercing every once in a while.</p><p>“Yours,” Molly babbled as her body grew taut, “Always yours.”</p><p>Energy filled the air as Molly approached her peak, but I was far, far too distracted to properly ground it this time. The air thrummed with pour as pleasure and fulfilled want filled my apprentice, sending heavy gusts of wind through the small room. My paperbacks fluttered in the sudden stormfront as the wooden bookshelves creaked under the pressure.</p><p>Molly gave a shuddering gasping halt in my lap, a babble of incomprehensible strings of words leaving her lips. I didn’t let her stop, too far gone into pleasure and possessive want to ever consider doing so. I flipped her over, mounting her with all the force my exhausted body could muster. She cried out in sensory overload as her still pulsating pussy was filled again and again.</p><p>“Molly,” I grunted, my own release looming ever closer. Molly’s legs were hooked tight around me. She looked up dazed, but focused by my desperate tone. “I’m going to cum soon. I need to pull out.”</p><p>“No,” Molly whispered, her voice heated and needy. “Just cum, I’m on the pill. I need you in me.”</p><p>For a moment the temptation to do so was all encompassing. But I gritted my teeth and forced my mind to actually function for once. Hell’s bells, I may be betraying Michael’s belief in my by fucking his barely legal daughter like a madman, but there was no way in hell that I was going to get her pregnant doing it.</p><p>“Not enough, I’m not taking that chance,” I growled and pulled back as finally, the pleasure overtook me. Molly tried to fight it, her face screwing up in distress as I managed to break her grip. My cock thrust against her sweat slickened flesh as I came. White filled my vision, my breath caught in my chest. It was, bar none, the most intense orgasm of my life.</p><p>Molly was sobbing but melted into my kiss and embrace, as if trying to burrow inside of me. My hot cum coated her stomach, my cock slowly softening as our fucking concluded. Once again we snuggled against each other, a pair of sweaty messes. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.</p><p>I expected a wave of guilt and self-recrimination to overtake me once my lust was sated. It never came, only the satisfaction of a job well done, the pleased ego stroking pleasure of driving a woman to the heights of pleasure, and the simple joy of being affectionate and receiving it in turn. Ironically, that worried me even more than if I did feel guilty.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Molly begged, finally breaking the silence. “Don’t worry about responsibility or guilt or morality. Not right now, not right here.”</p><p>I nodded, tired beyond belief. I’d sort out what I needed to do in the morning, after some decent sleep. So I held Molly and she held me for another indeterminable period of blissful peace.</p><p>“I’ll get a second method of contraception. An IUD or something,” Molly promised, more to herself than me.</p><p>I snorted. “Simple solutions work best. A condom will work perfectly fine.”</p><p>“No, I need to feel you in me,” Molly’s voice was uncharacteristically certain and firm.</p><p>I let it lie, filing it away as yet another thing I would need to think about after a full night’s sleep. Her hand stroked my flank as she stared up at me with a silly smile on her face. But, as much as I wanted to go back to lazing and cuddling with her, there was work to do and things to resolve before we could sleep.</p><p>“Okay,” I grunted as I stood, my joints protesting the sudden move in time with Molly’s whine of disapproval. “We still have a few things to wrap up before either of us goes to sleep. Most important of which is your new digs.”</p><p>Molly sat up suddenly. “You mean I can’t stay here with you?”</p><p>I winced at the hurt tone, rapidly becoming more familiar to me. “While having you as a live-in girlfriend would be all kinds of awesome, there’s a couple of practical reasons why that wouldn’t work out.”</p><p>I turned to look at my apprentice, who’s confusion was receding into curiosity. “The first of which is that we wouldn’t ever get anything done if you stayed here. I’d never keep my hands off you,” Molly’s rewarded him with a delighted grin, the simple compliment hitting her hard.</p><p>“More importantly though, I was serious when I said your apprenticeship will complicate things. You’ll need some room to be yourself, outside of this relationship, and get your bearings. And my apartment is way too small for that.”</p><p>Molly nodded thoughtfully. “So, a quick shower for both of us is needed, and then we can check out your living arrangement.”</p><p>Molly’s face went white as she realized where the Blue Beetle was taking us, “Harry, please no. You can’t do this,” Molly begged, tugging on my sleeve with a desperate expression as I parked across the street from her parents house. “You don’t know what it's like when Mom and I are living with each other. We’ll argue. Constantly, vehemently, and the jawas are just going to be confused and hurt. I left for a reason.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow in silence meeting Molly’s desperate gaze with an implacable sternness. “If you can’t make peace with your parents, who love you with all their heart, then I think this apprenticeship will have a very short lifespan, like both of ours.”</p><p>Molly flinched at the reminder.  I placed a hand on her shoulder, lowering my voice, gentling it from the gruff demand it had been prior. “You will stay with your parents. You will be going back to school until you graduate. You will be respectful and obedient to your family while you do so. I don’t have a full schedule figured out for your lessons, but tomorrow at least be up by 7 and ready for training.”</p><p>Molly shivered, a complaint on her lips again, but froze when my gaze sharpened. “If you have a problem, a serious problem with your parents you can come to me and I’ll help sort it out. Likewise, if you aren’t being respectful to your parents I’m going to ask them to tell me so I can punish you rather than to deal with it themselves. This is part of me taking responsibility for you, and this is the biggest softball I can throw at you.”</p><p>“And I promise you,” I said with deadly intensity. “There will be far, far worse circumstances where I will expect you to follow my orders and control your emotions.”</p><p>Molly jerkily nodded, a sulking frown on her face. It wasn’t good enough. My hand came up as anger flared in my tired mind. I forced her to face me, her eyes going wide as I manhandled her. “I said: Do. You. Understand?”</p><p>Fear and something else, very close to satisfaction tinged her expression for a moment till it smoothed out to cold acceptance. “Yes sir,” Molly said, her words short and clipped. Enough of the stick, now for the carret.</p><p>“And if you don’t get a punishment for a full week, I’ll find a suitable reward.” I added, and smiled happily to myself as Molly’s eyes glinted with interest.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that," Molly whispered.</p><p>Molly lagged behind me as we walked up to the Carpenter’s house, an idyllically cliché’d affair. White Picket fence and all. Somewhere my childhood was desperately envious. Charity greeted us at the door with a tired, if suspicious smile. Her eyes bouncing back and forth between Molly and me like a bloodhound with a scent.</p><p>I tried not to appear too guilty, and force down the surge of worry that threatened to panic me. I may feel the most guilt over betraying Michael’s trust, but I had little doubt that Charity would be the one to kill me if she learned I touched her daughter. But Charity was either having an off day, or we were less obvious than I thought, because she simply gave Molly a crushing hug and pulled her back into the house a moment later.</p><p>Leaving me awkwardly standing at the door, uncertain of what to do. A minute later Charity returned, shaking her head at me. “Come inside Mr. Dresden, I certainly wouldn’t leave you out in the cold. Not on tonight of all nights.” The house was warm and welcoming, the sounds of children’s laughter ringing through it as Molly was greeted by her siblings.</p><p>“I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting to see Molly back here, not tonight at least,” Charity probed.</p><p>I shrugged, “The kid needs a support system. One that isn’t connected with the magic she’ll need to learn to control, or me, who’ll need to be a harsh taskmaster.”</p><p>Charity nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.</p><p>“And besides, magic is all well and good, but she does need to finish highschool, have a life outside of it. The way I see that, having her stay here again is the best way she can learn to control herself better. If you have any problems with her attitude, or she starts skipping class, let me know. The sooner she gets used to my authority the bigger our chances of making this out alive.”</p><p>Charity’s nostrils flared in sudden fury at the reminder of the threat the Doom of Damocles posed against Molly. For a moment that fury focused on me, and I straightened instinctually, old habits dying hard. “I wish you better luck than I ever had,” Charity finally said, her hands tightly clenched. “God knows you’ll need it.”</p><p>I nodded, acknowledging the point, and made to leave the house. “Harry,” Charity’s voice was tight and wobbly, reminding me suddenly of Molly’s as she cried in front of me just a few hours ago. “Take care of my little girl, please?”</p><p>I swallowed the lump in my throat, turned and gave her my best smile. It didn’t seem to reassure her much, but I didn't expect it to. Again I expected guilt over having already taken advantage of her child, and found none.</p><p>“I will,” I promised and pretended not to notice the thick tears on the stern mother's cheeks as I left the warmest house I had ever seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is intended to be a fluffy, smutty series covering Harry and Molly's relationship for a while and the changes it could have on canon. I'm honestly not satisfied with the tone of this piece. Dresden is a ridiculously hard protagonist to write for me, both because of the first person POV and because he heavily uses pop culture references from before I was born.</p><p>That said, I adore Harry/Molly as a pairing, and there's far too few fics out there for the series in general and this pairing in particular. Hopefully this scratches at least one other person's itch. My personal feeling is that a lot of Molly's more stubborn traits were heavily inspired by Dresden's heavy handed approach. The lack of that and their new intimate relationship puts Molly in a different frame of mind, even if she'll still be a brat to get punished.</p><p>Next up is a heart to heart with Thomas where Dresden bites the bullet and tries to beg his brother for help with his new romantically complicated apprentice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>